1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel cephem compounds whose substituent group at the 3-position is a pyridiniopropenyl group having a substituent group and to antimicrobial agents having anti-MRSA activity which contain at least one of these compounds as an active ingredient. In this connection, MRSA means methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus, or a multipledrug resistant Staphylococcus aureus.
2. Discussion of the Background
While various antibiotics have been used widely for the treatment of diseases, there have come out some pathogenic bacteria resistant to these antibiotics, such bacteria being called drug resistant bacteria or multipledrug resistant bacteria.
Among these multipledrug resistant bacteria, MRSA is much feared as a possible cause of intractable infection or hospital infection. Several anti-MRSA antibacterial agents have been developed, but request is still strong for the development of more effective novel anti-MRSA antibacterial agents.